


师生（三）

by liukeopal



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liukeopal/pseuds/liukeopal





	师生（三）

这是他极少见到的模样，只有偶尔她从浴室中带着氤氲的水汽走出来时才会瞥过一二。要是过去他定会扭过头去红着脸抱怨就算他们是青梅竹马也要注意一些，现在却只觉得心动不已。她的这份美丽，只是为他而展露，他们是恋人，是才刚承诺彼此的恋人。

于是他学着刚才她吻他的动作，生疏地亲吻她的嘴唇。一开始只是唇齿相碰，甚至咬到了她的舌头。她却毫不在意地浅笑，反客为主，倒逼着他后退连连，缩回自己领地，迎合她的热情。她向来温顺，他向来克制，可在情爱这件事上却偏偏颠倒过来，一人叛逆任性，一人予取予求，渴望着对方的身体，纠缠不休。

床铺早已胡乱纠结，但他们浑然不觉，全凭本能滚作一团，用肢体来表达对彼此的渴望。他双手环抱她的腰背，只愈发用力，直到她略带喘息地从他怀里半撑出一片空档，居高临下地觑着眼看他。他办事规矩，衣襟从来整齐，现在却被揉皱得不成样子，领口微敞，喉结随着他的呼吸上下滑动，若隐若现。

“阿满，你知道男人和女人的不同在哪吗？”她的手指在他喉结上抚过，有些暧昧地问句让他不知该如何回答，只盯着她碧蓝色双眸，“这样啊，原来阿满你这样的好学生也不知道。那我作为老师，是不是有义务告诉你？”

她解开他身上剩下那几颗摇摇欲坠的纽扣，自己也同样衣衫半褪，挂在肘间。在他尚未作出反应前，顺势牵起他的手，交叠放在自己的心口。男人与女人最明显的区别之一，她用她的身体来教学。两人都没有说话，满的手触到的是他未曾想过的事物，柔软的触感在他掌心下扩散开来。

其实这个年纪的少年怎么会不懂，只是就算是最光怪陆离的梦中，也不会有这样的场景出现。他大概是被她的大胆吓到了吧，可是，欢悦的火苗却又跳动起来，至少她愿意这样对待他，毫无保留。这是一种夹杂着复杂情绪的欢悦，不止在他的心中，也在他的静脉中随着血液流淌，所到之处带着灼热温度，烧得他整个人都发起烫来。他也许的确是生病了，生了一种病名为她的病，巧的是，唯一的治疗方法也是她。

显然她并不打算浅尝辄止，半倚在他身边，沿着他的眼睛开始吻起。

吻过他轻颤的睫毛，也吻过他过热的脸颊，然后是他的唇、他的喉结、他的锁骨。她知道他对她的容忍度极高，便倚仗着他任性妄为，肆无忌惮地在他身上惹火，却不多做停留，直到他难耐地叫出她的名字，才停下看他。

他儿时五官精致秀气得像个女孩，可随着年岁渐长，也渐渐英气逼人。尤其是这双孔雀石般的眼睛，无论表面荡漾着哪种情绪，最深处总是沉淀着坚定，让她不得不确信他的真诚。只是这双眼眸现在笼上了浓雾，一片晦暗，什么也看不出了。

“你叫得不对，我是你的老师。”她的呼吸落在他的耳边，话语含混。

“那么心老师，”这是他第一次这样叫她，声线都变了，她从未听过这么沙哑的嗓音，“你教得还不够。”

他摸索着去解她的内衣暗扣，却发觉这个简单的设计现在却格外碍事，来来回回总是无法松开，总算失去耐心略带粗暴地想要掀开，她急忙拦住按着他的手指教他。指尖只是一抹，就轻松地解决了这个折磨他许久的烦恼。他对她看了这么久他的笑话感到不满，在她的尖端反复啃咬，也不管她敏感地扭动发出阵阵呻吟，等到被他吻得发硬后，才肯放过她。

但她把却他搂住，捋着他被蹭得凌乱的后脑短发，耐心安慰着这个对她耍着脾气的孩子：“好了，是我的错。”他被她哄住，温顺地靠在她胸前，能清晰地听见她还未平复的紊乱心跳。这颗心脏现在因他跳动，想到这里他心中一暖，低声问道：“你还要继续吗？”如果是现在的话，他想他还能停住。

节奏均匀的动作略顿，她沉默了一会儿，随即又埋下头来与他额头相抵，四目相对。午后的阳光透过纱帘照进室内，明明是逆着光的她，眼睛却亮得惊人：“我不想停。”话都已经说得这样明白，他也就不再半推半就，除去阻碍他们肌肤接触的那些布料，却想不出下一步该如何才好，抚摸着她光滑的裸背，游移不决。

“阿满你要是没想好的话，我来好不好？”她的吻落在他的身上，小心观察着他的反应，不论是他表情的细小变化，还是呼吸的轻微抖动，都尽数被她看在眼里，这是她探索的成果。而当她快要接触到他最为隐私的部位时，却被他拉住：“不要动那里……”

“没事的阿满。”她不听他的阻拦，一心想要了解他的身体，与教科书上那些熟记于心的官方词汇一一比对，好奇至极。她把他的炙热握在手中，包裹着最前端的那层皮肤被他自动顶开，透明的液体从隙缝里泌出，滚落到她的手指上。好奇地把指尖放在鼻尖闻嗅，还伸出舌尖品尝，罢了甚至满脸无辜地向他形容他的味道。他只觉得羞耻，却又被她的天真自然引得心中蠢蠢欲动，全都反映在身体上，被她发觉，有些惊讶：“我以为你会不喜欢。”

“我觉得不管怎样的你都很好。”他没有看她的眼睛，把头向侧一边，“而且……感觉也不坏。”他的话十分真诚，她从没想过这样矫情的话会不坦率的满口中说出来，那说不清是因为羞涩还是因为悸动而露出红晕的表情也让她心动。

“既然这样，那我就继续了哦。”他的脚不便行动，却正方便她按着他的肩，跨坐在他身上，尝试着正确的入口。他看着她闭着双眼认真寻找的样子，被她握在手中，一次次擦过她。她分明也湿得厉害，滑腻的触感带来强烈的刺激，让他全身酥麻如同过电一般。

可她摸索半天，好不容易找到了应该去的地方时，他却推开了她，靠着她的颈窝喘息许久才说：“心，等等……把那个找来。”

“什么？”她一时没有听懂他话里的含义。他凑到她耳边轻声说：“你这里有吧，安全套。”看出她的眼神有些讶异，他摸了摸她的后脑，语气里都是歉意：“抱歉，我还没法承担那样的责任，所以我想更珍惜你一点。”

“阿满……”他说得一本正经，听得她有些好笑，但又鼻头一酸差点掉下泪来，不论什么时候都在考虑她的满，和不管不顾的她相比，她只觉得自己是不是太过自私了些。她低着头，从角落的抽屉里找出教学时用的安全套，递到他手里。

“怎么了？”察觉到她情绪忽然低落下去，他以为是自己的话打扰了她的兴致，匆忙解释道：“对不起，但是我是真的这样想的，等过几年以后我一定……”

“不是这样，我只是突然在想我这样是不是对的，出于自己的欲望勉强你做这些事。”

“你没有勉强我，没有人能勉强我，这都是我愿意做的，何况……”他只摇摇头，擦干她挂在眼角的泪水，然后牵住她的手，撕开包装纸，把内容物又放回她手心，“……我也想要你。来，帮我。”

被他的话所安慰，心按他的意思替他戴上，却没了刚才的那份热情。他知道她内心的纠结，反身把她压在床上：“那么这样，你做指导，我来实践，好么？”说着，他回想着刚才她的动作，扶着自己擦蹭她的身体，随之而来的快感让两人都难以自己。找了好一会儿，他才不确定地轻抵住那个最为潮湿的进口，问她：“是这里吗？”

“大概是吧。”她没有拒绝，紧搂住他的脖子，手指拧成了一团。

全凭人类的本能，仅仅只是靠在那里，他就无师自通地懂得如何为两人带来欢愉。只是他没有料到，随着他渐渐没入，心会忍不住闷哼出声，听得他心疼，顾不上许多匆忙停住：“对不起，我弄疼你了，是我做得不对吗？”

“没有，第一次总会疼的。但只要想到是和你在一起，我就很开心。”她埋首在他发间，声音有些不自然，既是因为不适也是因为害羞：“停在一半很难受吗？继续吧。”

初次体会到她身体里的温暖湿润，崎岖不平的通道随着她的心跳在鼓动，挤压着他与她交错的部位，捎带着他全身的血液飞速流转。他在和心心念念的那个女人做爱，只是想到这个就能让他兴奋得几乎控制不住。但是她会疼，这个念头让他压下叫嚣的欲望，只双手环抱住她，轻抚她的后脊：“没关系，我等你。”

他在忍耐。满的脸颊与她的头发磨蹭，呼吸里带着荷尔蒙的气味，与自己的混淆在一起，她才懂得这就是所谓的亲密无间。他的温柔、他的拥抱，就是最好的催情药，带来了安心感，抚慰了因为异物进入而不适的身体，也驱散了先前莫名涌起的罪恶感。

当习惯陌生的触感后，被撩拨的情欲更占上风，身体自动分泌出更多爱液，润滑了原先略显干涩的通道，将他紧紧包裹，好像要融为一体。这么近的距离，她的所有变化他都在第一时间察觉，从善如流地前后轻摆，幅度虽然不大，但它带来的快慰却让两人都为之一颤，她不禁嘤叮出声，狭长的甬道更是把他缠得几乎无法挪动。

“你喜欢这样是吗？”他听得出这次的她不是因为痛苦而发出的呻吟，也就放心下来继续与她内部的沟壑摩擦，一点点前进，直到她彻底地容纳自己。满埋首在她胸口，语气里有着藏不住的喜悦：“我也喜欢，我终于完全地和你在一起了，只要想到这个我就欢喜得快要发疯。”

心听着他的真情流露，心里的喜悦不比他少一分一毫。他们的脉搏通过这种方式连接，就好像两人化为一体再也无法分离。“既然如此，那就彻底地疯了吧，我和你一起发疯，再也别管别人的看法了。”

她回吻着他嘴唇，指尖用力而肆无忌惮地在他身上留下自己的印记，也迎合着他的动作，来回摆动身体，为两人带来更大的刺激。他握住她纤细的腰肢一次又一次不知疲倦地撞击，抚开她因剧烈运动而汗湿粘在脸侧的金发，细细舔吻她的锁骨。

于是这个下午，他们被爱欲所引诱，用肢体的碰撞述说着对对方那压抑过久的情感。他开始时轻柔缓慢对她倍加呵护，但在她渐高的呻吟中也无法不忘记自我，全世界只剩下眼前这个为他绽放的女人。他什么也听不到，什么也看不到，只懂得叫喊着她的名字，发泄对她的渴求，像是要把她刻进骨子里。

暧昧的水声伴随着激烈的喘息在房间里回响，愉悦的巅峰随时都会到来，他们根本顾不得外面是否会有人听到这一切了。大概认识她以后，就注定我会像这样发疯吧，当满眼前白光闪过，全身不受控制地抽搐，喷射出所有的液体时，脑海中只有这个念头。

心仍旧保持着高潮时搂住他的姿势，一下下温柔地抚摸着他的后背，他几乎要沉溺在她的怀中这样睡去。但他还是勉强从她体内拖出尚未完全消软的自己，把那个裹住自己的枷锁取下。虽然这的确让他不能和她毫无保留地接触，但是这是对她的保护，这是现在这个弱小无力的他为她所能做的唯一的事了。

用手指打了个结就想扔掉，却被她顺手接了过去，就着将落的夕阳仔细查看，仿佛在研究这些本该播撒在她体内的液体。他就算是被她握在手中玩弄时也没觉得这样窘迫过，想要拿回来，却被她躲过。“这是阿满的孩子，如果放到我身体里，就会是我们的孩子了吧。”她靠在他的肩头，忽然说道，“要是我有你的孩子的话……”

他只闷声应是，把她搂得更紧，心里暗下决心一定要快些长大去保护她。这个动作已经告诉了心一切，她回身靠在他心口，用几不可闻的声音喃喃自语：“就算再难，就算再久，我也一直会等你。”

两人相拥，却各怀心事难以成眠。与其被其所困，不如疯狂到底，整整一天他们贪婪地索求对方的身体，直到不得不起身回家时，才缠绵长吻依依惜别。

“不会太久的，我保证。”

“自然，我相信你。”

然后的事就是大家的道听途说了。那个漂亮的医务室女老师不久就毫无征兆地调职去了别的学校，从此几乎再也听不到她的消息，为此学校里不少男生、甚至男老师都有些可惜。而本来还在考虑是否要提早结束学业的满则迅速跳级升入大学，而后好像进了一家大公司工作。

在他大学毕业的第一年，原先的同学们就收到了他的婚礼请柬，直到看到新娘的名字时，那个金发的女人忽然浮现在眼前，大家才恍然大悟为什么他会这样加速地压缩这段别人口中最美好的学生时代。那只是因为有人在等他，而那个人比这些都要更美好罢了。


End file.
